SGA Stargate Animorphs
by Tobias's cat dude
Summary: Animorphs Stargate sg1 crossover. A Fanfic wrote at midnight about Sg1 and a few other characters gate to an alternate Earth where the Animorphs are. Pg13 for violence and mild language. My first fanfic please read and review. Thanks.
1. Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own The Animorphs, Stargate, or any other copywrited objects in this story. (I'd like to take this opportunity to warn you that my information is incomplete in both parts of the story.)  
  
Chapter 1-Jack  
  
My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force. I am one of the highest-ranking officers on the top secret SGC base. But that's neither here nor there (My God, I'm starting to sound like Daniel. But that's neither here nor there either). There are four in my team: Me, Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha (Sam) Carter, and Teal'c. Some other people you should know who will have some major roles in this story is: General George Hammond, Doctor Janet Frasier, Cassandra Frasier, and General Jacob Carter\Selmak among others. You also need to know Apophis and other various system lords. But I don't have time to explain or even to bother to name them all. So, let me get right to that eventful day. It started just as so many others but ended in a way no one ever expected. We were briefed on our upcoming mission. As we start the story, General Hammond was explaining about the message that had been received from the Tok'ra. A new planet had been discovered. And it had a stargate. So that was our next mission: to explore this planet. "The probe that was sent to the planet discovered that the stargate is in a temple of some kind", Hammond was saying. "The Tok'ra have an interest in this planet. They also thought we would be because it's environment is identical to Earth. But, in the interest of the Tok'ra they are sending a Tok'ra to travel with you." He said this really quickly. And almost got it all out before every one in the room, with the exception of Teal'c, started asking questions like: " Who's coming", and: "Did you say identical?". All I said was: "Why?". "How did I know you were going to say things like that.", he said, smiling. "Now, I don't know the answer to any of those questions, but the Tok'ra High Council told me that they would try to send someone you knew." "Probably Jacob or Martuf.", I said. "So," Daniel said, "Did you say identical." "As far as the Tok'ra have told me, yes, but I don't know. Like I said before." "Do you realize how important this is?" "I bet your going to tell us", I said. Yep. "If there is a planet identical to Earth then we could move the entire Human race to this other planet, and the Goa'uld would never know where we were." "I agree with you, Doctor Jackson." "Well I think your wrong, and.. What did you say, General?"Daniel said, in a stupefied voice. "I agree with you. But the President wants you to explore it first." "Well..." Daniel's next few words were cut off by the sound of alarms signaling that the gate was opening. We all rushed down to the gate room. As we entered the gate room, the iris was closing blocking the event horizon thingy from view. The shimmer of light could still be seen on the wall behind the gate. A voice came on over the intercom.  
  
"Receiving signal.... It's the Tok'ra." "Open the iris." The iris spun open. A few second later General Jacob Carter stepped through the gate. "Hi, honey", he said to Sam."  
" Nice to see you to." I said. Ignoring me, he embraced Sam. "Hello  
George", he said after a few seconds. Everyone walked back to the briefing room, leaving me alone in the gate room. "Fine, don't say hi then." Back in the briefing room we were all sitting at the table discussing the mission. "The President wants you to go to this planet and set up the new iris we are sending with you. Dismissed .Oh and one more thing, the President has asked that Doctor Frasier and myself travel with you." "Okay, General." In the gate room we stood as the gate dialed. SG1, General Hammond, Doctor Frasier, Cassandra (who had insisted on coming with her mom), and Jacob Carter. The gate opened and we stepped through.  
  
Sorry about the length please r&r. Thanks 


	2. Jake

disclaimer:In fact I don't own anything.  
Warning:from now own there might be mild cursing in the story(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED HA HA HA!!!)  
  
Okay, to eliminate confusion, during the first part of the chapter the words in( ) are a conversation going on between the Animorphs during the narration.  
  
also thought speak is in [ ]. Not my fault  
  
Also the words in {} are in a Goa'uld voice.(You will Know what this sounds like if you watch the TV show.).  
  
Chapter2-Jake My name is Jake Berenson. OH CRAP!!! I told you my last name. Oh well, since we are finally being honest with each other I geuss I'll tell you our names. ("What the..") ("No,you won't, I will.") My name is Rachel Berenson. Now unlike my cousin Jake, I'm attractive and,...("Get away from me,Marco.") ("Time's up Rachel.")Hi. I'm Marco Periot. Yes, the cute, funny Marco's last name is P..("What do you want Cassie?") ("Can't we argue in peace?")My name is Cassie Bowlin. That's all I have to say at the moment. ("Oh,good Tobias.") ([Thanks.] )My name is Tobias. I don't really Know what my last name is but I would think that it's Fangor.([ Here you go Ax.] ) ([Thank you ,Tobias] ) My name is Aximilli-Esgarouth-Isthill. But my human friends call me Ax. Of course you already know this and.. ([What is it prince Jake] ) ("All right every one shut up this is my chapter go find your own.") Sorry about that. But now you know our last names. Well, let me tell you about the day that changed our lifes. It started as any other but ended in a way no one expected. We had met in Cassie's barn for a pointless meeting.  
"Okay, report. Rachel, what have you seen?"Me playing my usual leader role. I used to think that someone else would be a better leader but since then I had accepted it as destiny. It was my role to be leader. Rachel's to be the ruthless one.Tobias was our eye-in-the-sky. Ax was our resident alien. Cassie kept us human. And Marco...Well Marco was supposed to be funny yet to the point. He got the job done.  
"Well our favorite Human-controller, Chapman has been having some weird convorsations with Visser 3. Something about 'the Device' and 'the Yeerk cousins'. I don't know what it is they are talking about, but it's big."  
"Well What do you know about this Tobias?"  
[Well there has been strange behavior going on in the Yeerk Pool. Some new hosts have been infested and have not yet returned to the Pool. I also saw ,and this is going to sound crazy, but one of the new host's eyes flashed. As far as I can tell it's some new breed of Yeerks. And worse they don't need Kandrona] "Well that explains the 'Yeerk cousins' but what is the 'Device'?  
[As far as I can tell ,which is not much, a large circular stone ring but what it is is beond me.]  
"So ,what's going on"? Rachel asked.  
"Well if I knew I'd tell you." the leader role had almost fed me up."So we go to..Where is this thing Tobias"?  
[It's...uh..at the pool.] Exclamations of 'What!?' and 'Oh great!' went out and everyone (myself included) sounded mad at Tobias.Even though it wasn't his fault.  
"Well looks like A trip to the pool.",Rachel said. Three hours later we were in cockroach morph on the stairs to the Yeerk Pool.  
[Have I told you, Jake, how much I hate this morph?],Marco suddenly asked.  
[About two minutes ago. Why?]  
[I'm overdue. I hate this morph.]  
[Jake, I hate this morph.],Rachel said.  
[You mean you agree with Marco?]  
[Marco hates this morph?]  
[Duh.]  
[Roaches rule!!]  
I sighed. We had been in the Yeerk pool before, yeah, but every time we came it was for some darker porpose then the time before. Now we were going after a new, surely dangerous, enemy. If indeed there was a type of Yeerk that didn't need Kandrona we were screwed.  
[One hundred ten of your minutes have passed.]  
[FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN, THEY ARE EVERY ONE"S MINUTES!!!!!]  
[Indeed.]  
[Demorph then back to roach as fast as possible. Now!!]  
There was silence with the exception of the sickening sound of organs growing and bones forming. In two minutes, six roaches crawled away.  
When we finally at long last reached the complex we were exhausted. We ran behind a shed and emerged two minutes later as six oddly dressed human children.  
The first thing that caught my eye was the presence of a new type of ship I had not seen before. Then I saw the man. A tall dark skinned man with what appeared to be metal on his cheek and left forehead. He spoke in a voice that had a strange quality to it.  
  
This man was talking to Visser 3.  
{"This alligence may yet prove usefull to my take over of this world"}  
[This was not our agreement. Our agreement was that the Goa'uld may have this world and the Yeerks get as many hosts as they want.]  
{"Yes. But the Goa'uld are not taking this world. I am. And I want slaves."} [I'm sure the Yeerks would be happy to provide you with slaves.]  
{"I Want some of these Hork-Bajir and Taxxons for slaves. But not hosts. Well, maybe A Hork-Bajir host."}  
[They are formidible hosts.]  
My gaze drifted from these two overloards to the large stone ring with a stone pedestal in front of it.  
Suddenly the ring erupted as what appeared to be water shot out in a billow of plasma.  
"What the hell?", Rachel said. We instictivly ran toward the large puddle of water.  
Suddenly, as we stood in front of the puddle, 8 humans dressed in a variety of clothes popped out. The man in the lead who appeared in his mid-fourties spoke.  
"What the hell". 


	3. Jack

I (your name here) do not own (name of book here) or any (name of book here) asscociated copywrites.  
  
I Tobias's Cat dude do not own The Animorphs or any Animorphs asscociated copywrites.  
  
Chapter 3-Jack  
The cold of the wormhole enveloped us. A strange sensation fell in the pit of my stomach(quite amazing as my stomach was no longer there). We plopped from the wormhole as we always do(some of us more than others). Immediatly I knew something was going on. People were running and screaming but that happened sometimes. What happened even less was there too. Some of the people looked really strange and by strange I mean...normal. People in business suits were carry ing briefcases to the cavernouse staircases at what had to be the exits to the huge cave. And in front of us stood teenage kids. Yeah they were dressed in skintight outfits but who am I to judge?  
"What the hell?",I asked.  
"You should tell us".,the blond said with a sneer. I took in the strange faces with awe. There was the blond, a normal teenage boy, a latin boy, a young African-American girl, a boy who, if you will forgive my bluntness,was a nerd who would get along with Daniel, And an oddly pretty boy.  
"No time. Demorph and cover us Ax.",said the ordinary looking teenage boy. I was about to ask what kids were doing with an ax when the oddly pretty boy started melting. Within seconds a blue centaur with a scorpion tail and stalk eyes was moving to block the kids from view. But we could still see them. The kids started melting and out came a grizzly, a hawk, a wolf, a gorrila, and a tiger. All six of the creatures ran pel mel toward the exit.  
"Follow them.",I said. We ran. I opened fire with my P90 killing about 20 of the huge bladed aliens I hoped were not native. More of the huge aliens were grabbing humans and other of the huge bladed aliens out of cages and shoving them down a different path. A strange thought came into my head as I saw a 'person' who could have been only Apophis.  
[Okay newcomers run for the exits and stick close to the big fluffy animals. If you don't I don't care I'll throw your head in the air.] The last sentance was 'spoke' in a singsong 'voice'.  
[Marco, just tell them if they don't stay with us we'll sic Ax on 'em.  
[Shut up.]  
The big bladed dudes blocked the door and there was no way to get through. So we improvised and ran towards the cargo ship sitting in the middle of the cave .We ran in and Selmak took the controls.  
{"Engaging cloak"}.As we took off shouts of {"Taur'i Kree"} from outside.  
{"We need the gate"}  
[I'll get it].At that the gorrilla and the grizzly jumped out and began to try to lift the gate.  
{"Engageing tractor beam."} Through the view screen we could see the bear and monkey get pulled towards the ship along with the gate. The instant they touched the ship they were hidden by the cloaking device.  
The animals started melting into humans with the exception of the hawk and the alien.  
"Fly to the mountains and land.",said the boy who appeared to be leader. "and you better hope my friends demorped.  
  
Thanks please R&R .It gets better. And longer sorry. 


End file.
